Divergent: Truth or Dare
by phoenixgirl767
Summary: First Fanfic! The Divergent characters come together to play a simple game of truth or dare. Well as simple as Dauntless can get. No couples...yet ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tris' POV

I was in the tattoo parlor talking to Tori about my initiation into Dauntless. Christina suddenly runs into the shop and starts looking around like she is looking for me. I tell Tori that I have to go and that I would talk to her later. I walk up to her and ask what's wrong. She just looks at me and drags me to the Dauntless market I am guessing for one of her random shopping trips. I stop her before we can go into the first store and ask her why we are going shopping.

"Uriah invited us, along with Will and some of the other initiates to play truth or dare in his brother Zeke's apartment." she replies.

"You could have just told me that instead of dragging me here." I say.

She tells me," Yeah, but you probably protested to get a new outfit for it." I agree with her and we go into some of the shops, looking for "the perfect outfits" for the party. We have to look at 13 different stores before we finally buy our outfits for the party.

Christina had told me to wear layers to the party, so I followed her advice and did even though I don't know why. I don't know what truth or dare is because we weren't allowed to play games in Abnegation when we could spend our time helping others, but I just assume that I could watch the others and catch on.

Before we leave I ask, "Do you know who will be at the party?"

"Not many, just Zeke, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Four, you, and me." I nod and we leave the dorm and head over to Zeke's apartment. On our way down there Christina talks about initiation and I just nod along while my thoughts are somewhere else. I keep thinking about Four, but I don't know why because he is just my instructor. When we walk into the apartment and are greeted by everyone Christina said was going to be there.

Uriah says to us," What took you guys so long?"

"We needed more layers of clothing for truth or dare and someone didn't want to go shopping," Christina says pointing to me.

"Well come on then everyone, let the game begin!" exclaims Zeke.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' POV

We all sit in a circle on the floor with me sitting in between Christina and Four. I try not to show that I am blushing so I just put my head down so my hair covers my face. Then Uriah explains to all of us how to play truth or dare by saying," You ask anyone playing the game truth or dare and if they say truth they have to answer a question truthfully like Candor. If that person says dare then they have to complete a dare that you give them, but if they don't want to do either then they have to remove an article of clothing that doesn't include socks and shoes."

"Since I am the owner of this lovely establishment, I shall go first," Zeke says, trying to sound elegant but miserably failing. We all laugh a little and then continue with the game.

He suddenly turns towards me and asks, "Tris, truth or dare?"

Everyone's eyes are on my and I start to get a little nervous, but eventually say, "Dare?" and phrase it more as a question than an answer.

Zeke thinks about it for a moment and tells me that I have to egg the first person I see in the hallway. I consider taking off my jacket, but I didn't want to chicken out on the first round so I did it anyway. Uriah goes to the kitchen and gives me an egg that looks rotten. I go out into the hallway and the first person I see is none other than Peter.

I knew there was no backing out now so I throw the egg as hard as I can and it hits him in the back of his head. I make a quick dash inside and lock the door, but when I sit down back at my seat ready to tell them what happened, Peter starts beating on the door so hard that he breaks the lock.

They all look at him and laugh at the egg on his head except for me. He asks us who threw it and they all point to me. I have such great friends. He starts coming up to me, but then my friends start getting up, probably to make sure he doesn't do anything to me.

He notices and just gives me a threat, "Better watch your back, Stiff." and leaves the room without another word.

Everyone sits down and when Four does he whispers to me, "I won't let that happen." I blush and see that everyone is looking at me expectantly, then I realize that it is my turn so I ask Will "truth or dare?" he says dare and then a really good one comes to my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' POV

I had always known that Will had a thin for Christina, so I figured I could give him a dare based on that. So I plainly say,"I dare you and Christina to go onto the pit floor and make out infront of everyone there for a full two minutes."

Everyone just stares at me especially Will and Christina, probably because am from Abnegation and I just made a dare like that. I just shrug and look at Will. He gulps and nods his head as a yes. Christina just stares at him in shock and then gives me a death glare.

Once they start to stand up everyone is out of their daze and Uriah says, "Woo! I got to see this! Better yet, Zeke go the camera!"

Zeke starts to get up but then Will and Christina give him a very evil look that pretty much says 'if you do I swear you won't see the end of this game'

He reluctantly sits back down while Will and Christina do their dare along with Shauna following them to make sure they do the dare.

While they are gone, Uriah suggests that we play a short game of would you rather. Everyone just nods in agreement. Uriah nods back and looks at Marlene, "Mar, would you rather eat a dead rat, or loose an arm?"

"Ugh, why do you always have horrible choices? But I would just eat the rat." We all gag at her choice but then she just shrugs and turns her attention to Four.

"Would you rather tell us your fears or kiss Tris?" Both me and Four are shocked by her question, but he eventually states, "I would rather kiss Tris."

I can't believe he just said that! Wait, calm down Tris, he just doesn't want anyone to know his fears I think to myself. But I can't keep the blush away from my cheeks. A few seconds later the three that went to the pit come back laughing their butts off.

We ask them what happened and Shauna is the first to speak, "Will and Christina were doing their dare right in front of Eric. So he pulled them away, but they just started making out again. Eric was about to pull them away again but I 'accidentally' tripped him, so he would fall flat on his face! He was so angry and embarrassed, so he just stormed off muttering some very unkind words."

By the time she is done, we are all on the floor laughing as much as they were. Once we get somewhat back to normal, Will looks at Zeke and says, "Truth or Dare?" As soon as the words leave Will's mouth, Zeke says dare.

Will thinks for a moment before saying, "I dare you to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce." We all just watch Zeke as he gets up and grabs hot sauce and three bottles of water. When he comes back, he starts to chug the hot sauce. Once he is done, he drinks all of the water faster than he did the hot sauce.

Once he stops panting like a dog, he turns to Four and says, "Truth or Dare? And don't think I have forgotten what you said during would you rather."


	4. Chapter 4

Tris' POV

Four looks nervous, and I don't blame him either. I would be nervous too if I was getting asked by Zeke about that. I start to wonder what Zeke would want to ask Four about me? As I start to get deeper into my thoughts I finally her Four say, "Dare". It was a really good choice considering what Zeke could have asked, but by the look of Zeke's face, he wanted him to say dare.

Zeke says after a long pause, "Ok then, Four I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." Everyone's eyes go wide at Zeke's dare. Four starts to take his shirt off, but then reconsiders and he starts to get up. I stand up too in too much of shock to say anything and follow him to Zeke's room.

Once we get inside and he closes the door he says, "It's fine, we don't have to do anything, we con just talk instead?" I nod in agreement and we both sit on the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about then?" I say after a few seconds of silence.

"How about what job you would want when you become a full member of Dauntless?" I haven't really thought about it that much, I have only been concentrating on getting through initiation.

I finally say, "I am not sure since I don't even know if I'll make it into Dauntless." Which is true since we aren't even to the second stage of initiation yet.

He just looks at me and says, "I know you will make it through." After that the door bursts open, and in come all our friends with disappointed looks on their faces. We all go back to where we were sitting before and continue the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Tris' POV as always

We all go back to where we were sitting and continue with the game. It's Four's turn, so he asks Uriah and Uriah says dare. Four thinks for a moment before saying, "I dare you to get into a drinking contest with Zeke."

Uriah lets out a small laugh before getting up and getting twenty shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol. When he fills up all the glasses, Four says for them to start and they do.

Uriah is on his fourth when Zeke is on his sixth, looking like he is ready to barf. In the end, Uriah drank six and Zeke drank seven before they both ran to the bathroom. They came back to their spots, stumbling along the way. We tell Uriah it's his turn, so he asks Marlene, "Truth or" he stops and thinks for a moment before saying, "the other one?"

Marlene says dare and Uriah dares her to sit on his lap for the rest of the game. She gets up and sits on his lap with no doubt at all.

She gets her focus back on the group and looks at me asking, "Tris, truth or dare?"

I consider saying dare, but after what Zeke dared, I reconsider and say, "Truth"

She smirks and says, "Out of the people playing, who do you like?"

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter I am loosing ideas for the story, so feel free to put ideas in the reviews or private message them to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

That is the last question I wanted anyone to ask. I looked down and remembered that I didn't have to do the dare. I whip off my jacket as fast as I can and look anywhere but Four.

"Ooh, Trissy has a crush." Christina says in a baby voice.

"Fine then, Christina Truth or dare." Her smile instantly turns to worry as she tries to decide on what to pick.

"Dare?" I smirk because I have the most hilarious dare in mind.

"I dare you to sell all of your make up in the pit."

"Oh hell no!" She says as her shirt comes off.

"Four, truth or dare" Christina says with a smirk. Oh no this can't be good.

"Dare" Four replies a little hesitantly

"I dare you to let Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game" I give her a death glare and then look at Four. He shrugs and pats his leg. I go over and sit on his lap.

* * *

**Yes I know this is short chapter, shortest one I've ever written actually, but like I said before I have writers block. I also won't be updating for the next couple of weeks since I am going on vacation. So sorry. Please review or PM me about ideas for the story, thanks- Phoenixgirl767**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, yes I do know it has been FOREVER since I last updated and I am sorry for that, but I have just been busy ever since vacation ended. Anyways here's the story.**

* * *

Tris POV

I slowly go over to Four, glaring at Christina the entire time. I'll admit it, I do like Four, but he probably doesn't like me back. After all, I am a "Stiff" most of the Dauntless members even if I was the first jumper. When I finally sit on Four's lap, I can't hide the blush that's creeping onto my face. I think I see his face is a little red too, probably for a different reason though.

"Zeke you know the question"

"Dare, as usual" Zeke replies with a confident look to his face.

Four smirked as he said, "I dare you to go into the Pitt dressed as a pretty girl, well as pretty as you can get."

When he's done everyone is laughing at the thought and his small joke except for Zeke. "Well, I really want to just take my shirt off right now, but I am Dauntless so deal." He goes to a nearby closet and pulls out a purple and black dress, a black wig, and tons of makeup.

"Why the heck do you have that?" Christina asks confused.

"For truth or dare." Zeke says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

He gets dressed in the bathroom and surprisingly the dress fits him perfectly. Christina pulls him back into the bathroom to put the makeup on him. When he comes out, he really looked like a girl.

"Ok, since this is Four's dare, he and Tris should stay here while the rest of us watch." Uriah says with a wink and the others nod in agreement.

"I didn't want to anyway." Four replies as the others start leaving the apartment.

Before Christina closes the door she says, "Use protection!" which only causes me to glare and blush at the same time.

Four picks me up and puts me on the couch and says, "I'm getting a drink, you want anything?" I just shake my head no and he goes into the kitchen. Then suddenly someone comes barging in. When I see who it is I gasp.

"Payback time Stiff." Peter says as he slowly walks toward me with a knife in his hand.

* * *

**Ok, yes I know this is a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I was going to end it without you knowing who it was. I will try to update soon, but as I said I am very busy. Again, if any of you have ideas that you would like to share with me Please Do. I am planning to use the ideas people have already given me, but I want to make this story as long as possible. You can review or PM me your ideas, and thanks for reading :D**


End file.
